1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character processing device provided with plural functions, such as the function of preparing and editing of documents or the like, or the functions of a typewriter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in this kind of device (for example, the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,373), initial information, such as the format information or the like used in the performance of one function, is stored and used separately, in most cases, from initial information used in the performance of another function. Moreover, even when the initial information is stored and used, in common, in the performing of different functions, the information is fixed, and information that is modified during the performing of one of the functions is never used in the performing of other functions.
However, some of the functions performed by a character processing device are similar, such as document-editing processing and typewriting processing. As a result, the format information, such as the amount of blank space between lines, the margin position, the tab position or the like, is usually the same when the device performs these functions.
In a conventional device, however, it is necessary to set such format information at a respective desired value after the activation of each function, even though only the same value is required. This is a cumbersome and inconvenient operation for the operator.